Conclusion
by Blood-Stained White Queen 1996
Summary: 75 Little topics and sentences about my O.C. Genovia and England. Warnings If you don't like hints of slight smut and fluff, then don't read. Please Review! This is an OCXEngland.


**These are just a bunch of topics (not sentences cause some have more than one sentences in them) about England and My O.C. Genovia.**

**Warnings: Fluffy-ness, slight signs of smut so if you have a problem, please review.**

**1. Assure**

England has always hated the fact that Genovia loved France back then, but she always assures that him that he is the one she loves, right now.

**2. Reasons**

She had always loved the color green; it was the color of life in the spring, the occasional colors of the sea in the shallows and it always reminded her of the plains she and her friends used to ride on during their childhood but looking at England's eyes, she decided there was another major reason why she loved the color.

**3. Hate**

He had always hated the color purple since it was too showy and flamboyant, it also reminded him of a certain annoying Frenchman who always got on his nerves and most of all, it always reminded him of the night skies during the times he used to spend all alone but looking at Genovia's eyes right, he just can't hate the color anymore

**4. Eyebrows**

She has always been curious about his eyebrows before; well she definitely got her answer, when she pulled on them and ended up on the floor with him above her, kissing her passionately.

**5. Silk**

Her clothes were made out of silk and satin but he knows that the only thing that was softer than the fabric was her skin under it.

**6. Cute**

He would always grumble about how she thinks that everything is cute, but he would grumble (while blushing) more when she would counter that she thinks he's the cutest, though.

**7. True**

America once teased her that she had weird taste in boys; she got defensive, of course but looking at England right now as he talked to his 'imaginary friends', she smilingly agreed to herself that it's quite true. And she doesn't want to change it one bit.

**8. Neck**

Back then he would always get angry at her for wearing clothes that show off her neck and collarbone but now she can't do it anymore, on account of the many love-bites he makes.

**9. Hair Curl**

Okay whenever someone pulls off her hair curl, her Parallel shows up. The seductive, evil and sadistically twisted Genovia, who just loves the taste of blood. But for some reason when her Parallel sees England, she turns an uncharacteristically red and reverts to her original.

**10. Couple**

Everyone would always tease them about being a couple. Though both would blush, England would always turn a shade darker, until one Genovia was the one who asked if they are a couple. Only for England to answer "Well I want us to be one." It was Genovia's turn to blush darker.

**11. Sure**

That night after the American Revolution, Genovia held England as he continued to cry for what he lost, soothing her with the words "I'm here and I'll always be" since she didn't want to say "It's Alright" because she was not sure if it was but one thing she was sure of was…That she really will always be there for him and she always will.

**12. Rain**

When they ended up walking together in the heavy rain, it wasn't the weather that distracted him but rather it was the way her clothes we're sticking to her curvy form.

**13. Tea time**

Genovia had always loved her afternoon tea sessions; she loved the fragrant, hot tea, the luscious creamy cakes and pastries, the tart but sweet jam, the way the sun shone on the beautifully ornate porcelain, but most especially were those moments she shared with England, no matter how short.

**14. Disturb**

Occasionally they would think of that stormy night, where they almost did it. With the passionate, hot kisses, the searing touches and the intimate closeness, it was almost there…until they heard America crying over the thunder storm.

**15. Agree**

Everyone know that England and France have almost never agreed on anything, that is except when France would say how sexy Genovia looked in her pirate outfit. Not that he would admit it, though.

**16. Submissive**

Genovia is hardly the type of person to be some sort of meek, delicate house wife but still when you ask England, he would reply that she is submissive in more ways than one. But only he is allowed to see that side of her, of course.

**17. Reason**

While she acts as a voice of reason in the World Conference Meeting (most of the time), she also acts as England's reason for, well…almost everything really.

**18. Stubborn**

Both of them are probably one of the most stubborn nations, they will always try to beat each other at almost everything. And I do mean everything.

**19. Weather**

The British weather has been seen as cold and rainy, but for some reason whenever they would walk together in the damp cold air, just the feeling of his hand on hers were anything but cold.

**20. Dessert**

Genovia has been known for having some of the most delicious sweets and pastries, so it was natural that the country herself was an expert at making dessert but unbeknownst to her, she is the favorite dessert of a certain Brit.

**21. Idiot**

He always thought that France was a big idiot but holding the tearing up young lady in his arms, he thought France really was the biggest idiot in the world.

**22. Answer**

He would always ask her how she can be so cheery when they're together. She would always just smile coyly at him thinking, saying "Isn't the answer already in front of you?" before thinking _"Actually the answer is you…"_

**23. Complain**

"Why the bloody hell did you even wear that outfit back then?" he would always ask when he sees the pirate outfit. She had a lot of answers for him, really but instead of giving all of them, she would simply state "You weren't complaining." The question was simply forgotten by the already beet red Brit.

**24. Rose**

Well she was definitely like a rose; Beautiful, soft and sweet-scented but like a rose, she has a temper, wit and tongue as sharp as any thorn (if not, sharper).

**25. Laugh**

She would always laugh at him whenever he would get flustered but whenever SHE got flustered or nervous, it was his turn to laugh (much to her embarrassment)

**26. Parents**

"Why can't you two be MY Mommy and Daddy?" asked a young America to Genovia and England, who just stared at the young blond, blushing and jaws dropping.

**27. Places**

Being a nation, who was always exploring, Genovia had been all over the globe and has been to many places but if she were to choose her favorite, it was being by his side.

**28. Poems**

England would always roll his eyes at France's numerous poems about Genovia because he'll never admit that he has an entire book full of poems about her.

**29. Wish**

Seeing a shooting star streak across the sky one night made Genovia want to close her eyes and make her wish, until she noticed her and England's intertwined hands and she decided that she didn't need to, since she already has her wish.

**30. Lightning**

At first he didn't mind it whenever America would jump into Genovia's lap when he was a child during a lightning storm but now that he was a grown man and he was still doing it just nearly bought England to the brink of madness with annoyance.

**31. Birthday**

It was the 21st of May when Genovia found a vase full of Sterling Silver roses; she couldn't hold back a smile. Just seeing those roses were enough to convince her who bought the flowers.

**32. Spring**

He had always liked the spring, since the blooming flowers always reminded him of her, especially when she's all enthusiastic and bright.

**33. Summer**

During the summer nights, she would always remember the time when she and England watched the fireflies on that warm summer night.

**34. Autumn**

The season of autumn always reminded Genovia of the times when she, England and a young America would take a walk in the chilly breeze; the two older nations each holding onto the younger one's hand, almost like they were a family.

**35. Winter**

He was always used to the cold due to his country's weather, but being by her side made him feel comfortably warm despite the cold snow falling on their faces.

**36. New**

Being the clever and curious lady that she was always used to new things, meeting new people and seeing new places but whenever she was with England she learned to discover new feelings.

**37. Warmth**

Waking up every morning, England didn't know which was warmer; the sun that flittered through the glass in the windows or the hand the belonged to the sleeping lady beside him, holding his.

**38. Embarrassment**

Genovia didn't know which was more embarrassing; the fact that she was in front of England, clad only in a towel or the fact that he was in front of her, with only a towel covering his torso; either way the two walked away from each other both with blushes on their faces and many thoughts in their minds.

**39. Simply**

He would always accompany her whenever she would go out horseback riding in the morning but it wasn't the fact that he would accompany her was what made her happy but it was simply his presence that made her day.

**40. Watching**

England pushed Genovia down the bed, his lips pressing against hers passionately, only to pull away to look at her flushed, panting face, unbuttoned blouse and disheveled hair but as he was about to continue, he suddenly snapped his head to the left side of the room and yelled "Bloody Hell! Tink! Flying Mint Bunny! Stop watching us will you!" Cue Genovia's sweatdrop.

**41. Scared**

As England held her, while she cried on the night of the death anniversary of her boss, she looked at him and said with tear-stained eyes "The reason why I'm crying isn't because I can't forget him…but it's because I'm starting to and I keep thinking of you more…and that scares me because…I don't want to lose you as well."

**42. Mistake**

Yep it was a mistake alright to introduce her to his brothers because he doesn't know what pisses him off more; their constant flirtations with her or their constant teasing of him about her.

**43. Dominant**

"I bet you're the dominant one in your relationship with England, huh?" laughed her Hungarian best friend, only to be answered by a blushing and annoyed Genovia, who later mumbled to herself "Well, in public…"

**44. Can't**

The reason why they always fought each other back then wasn't because they hated each other but it was the fact that they can't hate each other was what annoyed them.

**45. Premonition**

"Ha! The day I submit to you is the day I'll scream your name and tell you that I love you!' scoffed the female Genovian pirate to the British one; who knew she could predict the future.

**46. Treasure**

She had hair the color of gold, eyes like amethyst and skin as fair as pearls and is as soft as silk; to him she was a jewel; he's most precious treasure.

**47. Relationship**

England growled at his Genovian lover as she squealed over America and Philippines, Hungary and Austria as well as her friend Lefidepthura [1] and Prussia. "Instead of squealing over couples, why don't you give more attention to our relationship?!" he glowered at Genovia who looked at him, smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away, smirking at the blushing Brit "Is that enough attention for you?" only for the Brit to nod, mutely.

**48. Possible**

Could he be doing some kind of magic to her, because whenever she was with him, her heart would go faster and slower at the same time, was that possible?

**49. Perfect**

Both are perfectionist to a fault. They both have their rights and their wrongs but they were perfect in all the right places and opposite in the wrong ones and that's what makes them so perfect for each other.

**50. Cooking**

Everyone knew that England's cooking sucks, so it was a good thing that Genovia was a good cook but it wasn't just her cooking skills that made her good for him.

**51. Sweetness**

He always loves it when she would kiss him since her lips were so warm, soft and sweet, like the wine she drinks and the cakes she loves, but what he didn't get was how her lips get sweeter and sweeter with each kiss.

**52. Crazy**

She would occasionally scoff at the times when she hears the phrase: _You do crazy things for love. _But still here she was about to try England's scones.

**53. Sacrifice**

England freaked out when he saw Genovia with a bleeding arm after coming back from Mt. Everest. She said she had to bleed her arm because it went numb during the hike [2] but before he could scold her for her extremely reckless behavior, she added, with a small smile "If it means coming back you, I'll sacrifice an arm or a leg if I have to."

**54. Sea**

Occasionally he would compare her to her beloved sea; she was gentle but moody; bright but temperamental, open but unpredictable, graceful but harsh (sometimes), loveable but difficult.

**55. Compete**

Since both were passionate, stubborn individuals, they would often try to beat each other's pants off, which sometimes happens literally.

**56. Words**

Though she would admit that France's adoring words always had ways of making her flush but it was what England would tell her that made her heart go overdrive.

**57. Love**

They would always argue and fight, they would always compete against each other and they would often debate against each other but it was how they would always stand by each other and be there was what proved how much they really feel for each other.

**58. Yaoi**

England glared at Genovia as she read another yaoi fanfiction; probably GerIta or an AusPrus, there was also an occasional Ameripan. He let out an annoyed sigh as he asked "Don't you mind reading literature about how blokes shag each other?" Turning Genovia turned and replied rather bluntly "No but I would mind if MY bloke were to shag another," before turning around to continue what she was doing, leaving an open mouth, beet red England.

**59. Morning**

He was definitely glad that he woke up early because when he went to the solarium, he saw Genovia taking her usual morning swim, oh you can imagine the thoughts that ran in his mind.

**60. Looks**

She was never the one to notice looks but still she love fashion and getting dressed, though England always said she didn't need clothes to look beautiful since she always was, and that was all the assurance she needed.

**61. Magical**

Smiling Genovia told him that it wasn't the stuff that he did was magical, it was just him, and he knew that he wouldn't be like that without her.

**62. Fairytale**

Open mouth, gaping jaws the two princes (France and England) watched as Rapunzel walked away, dragging her golden hair behind as she glared at them with her lilac eyes. Apparently in this story, Rapunzel had to save herself since her two princes were too busy fighting each other.

**63. Fluster**

As confident and mature she shows herself to be, she has a relatively childish side to her and this time it was his turn to fluster her. Well he always does that to him so this time it was the opposite.

**64. Ring**

Genovia got out of the bathroom, only to find a velvet box on her bedroom floor, opening it, she finds a white gold ring with rose-cut pink diamond. Much to her surprise, England burst through the door, yelling "Genovia have you seen a-" hi face turned red when he saw the box she held before turning around and snapped "Tink! I thought we were going to keep that a secret?!"

**65. French**

He always hated it whenever she would talk in French, which was understandable since it was her second language, but when she would say the words, Je t'aime to him, he would decide that maybe French wasn't so bad as long as she was the one who was saying it.

**66. Little Things**

He didn't know what it was about her that he loved so much; was it her brightness? The way her golden hair would shine or how her lilac eyes would glimmer? Or maybe it was how brave and reliable she was but either way he decided that it was those little things that really made a large impact on her.

**67. Fade**

Though it did offer some comfort that they were both countries but still Genovia couldn't help but think that one day she would fade away from her, like that other person she loved.

**68. Weak**

They were both strong nations; strong economies, reliable military and both booming industries but even still they often find themselves going weak at their knees whenever they were together.

**69. Drunk**

Though Genovia can drink barrels of wine, she doesn't really get drunk that easily(unless it was beer ), so it helps that she's around whenever England got drunk since she was the only one that can tolerate him when it happens.

**70. Protective**

Giggling, Genovia continued to look at England, fondly as the latter continued to glare at all the males that kept on casting interested stares at HIS Genovia, who dutifully ignored them but what she couldn't ignore was the protective arm around her waist as he continued his actions during their date.

**71. Awkward**

Despite how sensible they appear to most people, they were quite awkward in expressing embarrassing emotions specifically towards each other but even still they both loved each other with all their awkward hearts

**72. Past, Present and Future**

Sometimes Genovia would close her eyes and finds herself remembering her past; her wild, tomboyish days as well as her pirating days, but then she would see England and she would realize that he was her present and her future.

**73. Potion**

She and England fought over the fact that he made her drink some weird potion, again. Sometimes Genovia would ask herself if she and England are for each other. That is until that evening when he came to her house and took her to the fields nearby…

**74. Evening**

Apparently the potion gave her the ability to see fairies for 24 hours, so she and England ended up on the fields, watching the fairies as they danced in the moonlight much to her amazement.

**75. Conclusion**

As they watched the fairies on that night, England holding her close, Genovia finally realized it, that feeling that she kept on feeling for him: She was in love with him.

_[1] Lefidepthura is the O.C of my friend i.c laxieve_

_[2] I recently learned that when hikers get their limbs numb due to extreme coldness the best way is to lose blood, so don't go cutting your leg off just yet. ;P But be careful to patch up the cut quickly so you don't die of blood loss. _

**A/N: Yeah, I don't own Hetalia, I just own Genovia, so please REVIEW~! Some of these sentences has hints of my next fan fiction (if I plan to make any cause God I 'am soooo lazy) Thank you :D Hope you like~!  
**


End file.
